Global Marijuana March 2004
Top :See also: Basic 2004 GMM city list, 2004 GMM map, and 2004 GMM graphics. Overview Return to top. See also: *April 2005 archive of the detailed 2004 city list with links. For other dates see the archive index. The pages linked from a dated archive were archived around the same date. *City list with map: June 2008 archive. For other dates: archive index. *MMM 2004 reports, photos, videos, media. There is a March 10, 2005 archive. See archive by date - linked pages are archived too. *The great global ganja march. By Brooke Thorsteinson. January 27, 2004. Cannabis Culture magazine. Compilation of reports worldwide. The links in the detailed city list below may no longer work, or may no longer lead to 2004 MMM info. Detailed city list Return to top. Acton: (Ontario) Fairgrounds 12-Noon - 4:20pm Albany: Terry Phelan 518-436-7098 http://www.nystatecan.org (845) 486-7199 cannabisactionny"at"yahoo.com Albuquerque: NM-NORML, P.O. Box 8289, Alb, NM 87108 505-255-5496 or Stephen Hunt humorforhumanity"at"hotmail.com 505-319-3235. University and Central, High Noon Bring protest signs Music and speakers to follow march Amherst: Emily (508) 525-9138 ciddrit"at"hotmail.com c/o U. of Mass at Amherst/Cannabis Reform, SAO Mailbox #2, Amherst, MA 01003 413-545-1122 Amsterdam: StichtingLegalize, Postbus 59723; 1040LE Amsterdam, The Netherlands. info"at"legalize.net; http://www.legalize.net Email for phone. Or THC Ministry info"at"thc-ministry.net +31614197223 http://www.thc-ministry.net/http://www.thc-ministry.net/forum/ Ann Arbor: Rich Birkett rbirkett"at"freedomactivist.org http://www.freedomactivist.net/hashbash.html http://www.hashbash.com Ann Arbor's Hash Bash initiates the Spring Offensive on the first Saturday of every April! Athabasca: Paul oicu"at"telusplanet.net - C.A.L.M. Citizens of Athabasca for the Legalization of Marijuana. Meeting at the riverfront stage at 2:00pm on May 1, 2004. A march around our town to follow at 3:00pm, then returning to the riverfront at 4:00pm for more discussion and fellowship. The ceremonial "light up" at 4:20pm. Photos: http://gallery.marihemp.com/athabasca2004mmm Athens: Charles James tocharlesjames"at"yahoo.com Cell:706-614-8492 (after 5pm eastern). 26th Athens Human Rights Fest May 1 & 2 http://www.athenshumanrightsfest.org Atlanta: HOTLINE 404-522-2267 CAMP Legal Defense Fund, Inc., PO Box 5718, Atlanta, Georgia 30117-5718 http://www.worldcamp.org info"at"worldcamp.org Auckland: Albert Park. ph 09 302 52555 auckland"at"norml.org.nz http://www.norml.org.nz Chris Fowlie, NORML New Zealand, PO Box 3307, Shortland Street, Auckland, NZ May Day march Join NORML in the traditional May Day march, leaving QEII square (bottom of Queen St) at 2pm, arriving at Albert Park around 3pm. Bring a banner, and wear your favourite marijuana T shirt. Make some noise in support of cannabis law reform. A 4:20 dakmob location will be revealed on the day! Austin: Sarah 512-481-9123 austinnorml"at"cannabis.net http://www.austinnorml.org or Tracy Hayes 512.693.2356, 900 Bouldin, Austin TX, 78704 Sunday, May 2, the Austin chapter of the National Organization for the Reform of Marijuana Laws will host the 2004 Medical Marijuana Potluck Picnic 2-6pm at Beverly S. Sheffield Northwest District Park (7000 Ardath). Bakersfield: David Crockett Williams, Global Emergency Alert Response POB 147, Tehachapi CA 93581, 661-822-3309 gear2000"at"lightspeed.net http://www.angelfire.com/on/GEAR2000/gear.html Terminate the Marijuana Prohibition Fraud - Hemp for Victory 2004! (see above url for atmospheric science, why hemp to save the planet) Basel: Sektion Basel-Stadt SHK, Postfach, 4007 Basel, Fax: +41 61 263 98 70, Email: basel"at"hanf-koordination.ch http://www.hanf-koordination.ch Bergen: Jan A. Andersen jan"at"normal.no NORMAL, Hjelmsgt 3, N0-0158 Oslo, Norway http://www.normal.no/mmm/2004 Bern: Swiss Hanf Koordination Sekretariat + 41-31-398-1444*/- infor"at"hanf-koordination.ch http://www.hanf-koordination.ch Roman will know which Swiss cities are marching Biel/Bienne: +41 31 398 14 44 info"at"amcb.ch http://www.amcb.ch AMCB - Association des Magasins de Chanvre Biennois, Case Postale 612, 2501 Biel/Bienne Birmingham, England, UK. May 1. "...expected to go ahead despite a council ban. Up to 100 people are expected to smoke cannabis in Cannon Hill park, in Birmingham, on Saturday." http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/uk_news/england/west_midlands/3672411.stm Boone: Joshua Nathan Simmons krzyn8"at"yahoo.com 268-1595 http://www.hempclub.org There is going to be a THC march at the Jones House (King st. beside Mast General) May 1st "at" 1pm. There will be bands, drum circles, informative speakers and then a political march down King street. Brantford, Ontario, Canada. turmel"at"ncf.ca John Turmel (Brantford Independent from the 2003 Provincial Election). May 1, 2004 at Brant's Crossing Park behind the Casino at noon. A chance to hang out by the Grand River with like-minded marijuana supporters. http://profiles.yahoo.com/johnturmel Bratislava: hromi"at"kyberia.sk http://kyberia.sk 00420 776 126 587 Daniel Hromada, Haanova 44. Bratislava 851 04, Slovak Republic Budapest, Hungary: Peter Sarosi sarosip"at"yahoo.com Hungarian Hempseed Association organizes the MMM this year, 9 May. http://www.kendermag.hu Buenos Aires: Sunday, May 2. Argentina Harm Reduction Association. http://www.arda.iwarp.com ~ http://www.infoarda.org.ar ~ Asociacion de Reduccion de Danos de la Argentina (ARDA), arda"at"fibertel.com.ar ~ Presidente: Dra. Silvia Inchaurraga sinchaur"at"agatha.unr.edu.ar (54-341) 420-1291. ~ Secretario General: Lic. Gustavo Hurtado ghurtado"at"fibertel.com.ar (54-11)15-5389-0266. ~ 12,000 rallied in 2003. http://www.angelfire.com/rnb/y/buenosaires.htm ~ http://www.google.com/search?q=ARDA+Argentina+Harm+Reduction Buffalo: Philip L Beavers jr./B.A.C.H BLocman420"at"aol.com 600-700 people over the course of the day in '02; all 3 networks; no police problems Burlington: Hardy Macia hardy"at"vtnorml.org 802-372-9512 or Denny Lane dennylane"at"gmavt.net (802)496-2387 POB 537, Waitesfield, Vt 05673 Burlington City Hall Park Noon - 5pm. Music, speakers and info tables. Cape Town: Andre du Plessis goathorn"at"yahoo.com Cell Number +27 82-375-3310. PO Box 1049, Greenpoint 8051. or "Marcus \(Home\)" mt3825"at"freemail.absa.co.za 082 674 2299 Cannabis march in Cape Town, on the 1st of May at 14h00 gmt+2. http://internafrica.co.za/andre For photos: http://gallery.marihemp.com/capetown2004mmm Chicago: Wendy 773-363-2942 High Noon, Federal Plaza, corner of Jackson and Dearborn Chico: Dinah Coffman 530-345-1997 chicodank"at"hotmail.com or http://www.pot-party.com 1381 Fairway Alley, Chico, CA 95926 Approx. 420 participants in '02. Christchurch: Blair Anderson blair"at"mildgreens.com Mild Green Media Centre ph: ++64 3 389-4065 025 2657219. Cathedral Square, High Noon to 4:20 with MCs Irinka Britnell and Kevin O'Connell, ALCP President. Music by Mark Bradford. Stall by Canty Uni Norml. Speakers include Christchurch Central MP Tim Barnett, Larry Ross, Yani Johansson, Mike Britnell of the ALCP and Blair Anderson from the Mild Greens. Mass Smoke In at 2.00pm, then roll and stroll to the Botanic Gardens in time for another round of smoking at 4.20. http://www.mildgreens.com/mmm2004.htm http://www.norml.org.nz/article436.html Cincinnati: the Happy Hemptress hemptress"at"hemprock.com 513-684-HEMP. Hemprock Productions, P.O. Box 18253, Erlanger, KY 41018. http://www.hemprock.com Ours is a Rally on Cincy's Downtown Fountain Square, Sunday, May 2nd, from 2-6pm. w. Gatewood Galbraith, police officers for drug law reform, women's organization for national prohibition reform, Ohio cannabis Society, the Hemp Museum, Ohio Patient Network, NORML; Music by 8 hour blink & the righteous spirits of the universe drummers, guest MC's Doc Diablo and Senor Bull. Cleveland: John OCannabisSociety"at"aol.com (216)521-9333 http://ohiocannabis.org Cleveland Marijuana March June 12th Cleveland Public Square NW Quadrant. Music, Pot Poster Contest, Funny Cigarette Rolling Contest, Speakers and more. Rally starts at noon and march to Huntington Park starts at 1:30pm. (after party at Huntington Park) Volunteers please call 216-521-WEED Cologne: grow!Club CannaCom e.V. /redAktion: 0221 562-6347"Vinnie" info"at"grow.de http://www.grow.de Postal: grow! Magazin HVD GmbH Gutenbergstr. 69 50823 Köln Germany. Info booth by grow! w. JES, akzept & VfD drew interest... Colorado Springs: Dr. Robert Melamede rmelamed"at"uccs.edu 719 641-1188 (Cell) Chairman, Biology Department, University of Colorado, 1420 Austin Bluffs Parkway, Colorado Springs, CO 80918 http://www.uccs.edu/~rmelamed May 2 from 12-5 at Acacia Park, Live music, talks, education etc. Columbia: Henry Koch hkochii"at"aol.com or Malece Howard 803-413-8144 1300 Langford Rd Blythewood, SC 29016 Columbus: Arlette Roeper ohiostate_ssdp"at"yahoo.com http://www.ohiohempfest.com March on May 1st meeting at 15th and High st at 4:20pm - march to Goodale Park. Speakers from NORML and Students for Sensible Drug Policy will be on hand. Daingerfield: jonny chambliss Rollinxo"at"aol.com p.o.box 744, lonestar, tx. 75668 Dallas: Paula Matson 817-299-8447 Darmstadt: (49) 160-447 12 68 sokratis"at"hanf-initiative.de Sokratis Zacharopoulos, Offenbacherstr. 42, 63165 Mühlheim, http://www.hanf-initiative.de ICQ# 175055178 March May 1. Darwin: mick lambe pariahnt"at"yahoo.com or http://napnt.org napp biggpond napnt"at"bigpond.net.au We are continually harassed by Police—I'll forward this on to NAP as PARIAH are concentrating on other issues right now. Dayton: Sterling Albury 937-685-9148 graspinfinity"at"hotmail.com Des Moines: Iowa NORML, PO Box 2144, Davenport, IA 52809 James Getman 563-386-0099 qchemp"at"qconline.com Party Down TV: http://qchemp.tzo.com, http://commonlink.com/~olsen/, http://mojo.calyx.net/~olsen/, http://www.iowanorml.org/, http://www.druglibrary.org/olsen/index.html ; or Terry Mitchell tushona"at"hotmail.com (515) 789-4442; 608 Dallas St., Dexter, Iowa 50070. Location: West steps of The Iowa State Capitol Time: May 1, 2004 High Noon Detroit: Saturday, June 26th, is the rain date for Detroit's Liberation Day: noon to 5:00 pm, in Grand Circus Park. Contact "Jay Statzer" jstatzer"at"qtm.net 269-697-4521, or Linda 313-291-6209 or http://antidote.50megs.com or http://web.archive.org/20010421071052/www.geocities.com/legalizemichigan/detroit.htm Dover: Richard J. Schimelfenig. Delaware Cannabis Society, 63 Lawson Ave. Claymont, DE 19703 (302) 793-0716. Nathan Coffield nathacof"at"dekster.com 18 Kent Circle, Dover, DE 19904. 299 demonstrators, 8,000 spectators, cops watched and did nothing in '02. Dublin: "Butler, Philip" phillty2"at"yahoo.com +353 1 4163707 or jday"at"iamwasted.com http://www.cannabisireland.com/, http://groups.yahoo.com/group/ie-cannabis/ 1,000 people in "02. Dunedin: dunedin"at"norml.org.nz http://www.norml.org.nz The Octagon High Noon to 4:20. Eau Claire: UWEC SSDP. For more info See http://ssdp.uwec.edu/ HempFest. Noon - 10 pm Rod and Gun Park with Food, Beer, Music, Speakers, and Raffle. Festival starts at Noon. Come early - Clown around! Half Price Beer from 12:00 till 2:00. Food, Beer, Music, Speakers, Games & More...Sponsored by UW Eau Claire SSDP Eugene: Kris Millegan Hempsters"at"aol.com 800-556-2012 600-800 folks in '02. One arrest. Kris Millegan P.O. Box 577, Walterville, OR 97489. http://www.freddiefreak.com/N/mmm_2004/deliveredtotheeugenecounsil_.htm Fairbanks: "Melissa M. Hart" melissahartless"at"yahoo.com Postal: 775 Gradelle St, Apt. E, Fairbanks, AK 99709 Fayetteville, Arkansas; Rev. Tom Brown, revtombrown"at"hotmail.com (479) 251-1780; First Church of the Magi, P.O.Box 2827, 72702; or Rev. Nancy Harris; Sacred Truth Mission at (479) 582-4138 Flint: Brian Morrissey baren1"at"aol.com or FlintNORML FlintNORML"at"globalhemp.com We are expecting awesome march in Flint this year. Noon-Dusk including 9 musical acts, speakers, and a 4:20 march to City Hall. Michigan Marijuana Marches 2004 Coverage: http://web.archive.org/20020825234304/www.geocities.com/legalizemichigan/flint.htm ~ http://forums.delphiforums.com/mimjevents/messages/?msg=87 Frankfurt: (49) 160-447 12 68 sokratis"at"hanf-initiative.de Sokratis Zacharopoulos, Offenbacherstr. 42, 63165 Mühlheim, http://www.hanf-initiative.de ICQ# 175055178 MMM in Frankfurt on the 8th of May, with warmup May 7, including films, lectures and a big GOA party. Fort Lauderdale: Broward-CAN-Owner"at"yahoogroups.com ~ 321-253-3673 is our state office number for Florida Cannabis Action Network. Chris Kenoyer 954-938-7231 Florida Chapter, AAMC America Alliance For Medical Cannabis. http://www.onlinepot.org The Complete Guide To Medical Marijuana. Fort Lauderdale/Broward county email: floridaaamc"at"yahoo.com ~ More Secure Emails at onlinepot2"at"ziplip.com - Or Normal Emails onlinepot2"at"yahoo.com Geneva: Section Geneve CSC, c/o Delta9, 21 Bd St-Georges, 1204 Geneve, Phone: +41 22 800 22 32, Fax: +41 22 800 22 33, Email: geneve"at"coordination-chanvre.ch Gunnison: George 816-786-3202, prefer email at mcampbell10"at"comcast.net Meeting up at City Hall building. The Hague: Ferry, StichtingLegalize, Postbus 59723; 1040LE Amsterdam, The Netherlands. opa"at"legalize.net or info"at"legalize.net ~ http://www.legalize.net Email for phone. 3 hr protest event on may 3 at the Dutch parliament building in the hague. we'll have some music, some speeches and our most known poet mr simon vinkenoog and about 3000 balloons with ganja seeds attached. This is in The Hague, at Binnenhof! Halifax: 902 865-8606 Michael Patriquin mpat"at"accesswave.ca HempWorks, 93 Orchard Dr, Middle Sackville, Nova Scotia B4E 3B3 Hearst: 1-705-362-8402 fdrlxmt"at"ntl.sympatico.ca lesneron"at"ntl.sympatico.ca Robert Neron, Box: 1346 Hearst, Ontario P0L 1N0. Saturday May the 1st at 12:00 noon, we will gather in front of Hearst Curling Club for a standing protest. Afterparty TBA Helsinki : Finnish Cannabis Association http://www.sky.org sky"at"sky.org Finnish Cannabis Association, Sorvaajankatu 9 A, 00810 Helsinki, Finland 600 - 1000 people in '03, at least in the park. In the evening happening there were lots of bands but only some 300 people because of another happening for younger audience w. similar themes. Because there were demonstrations in 4 cities (Helsinki, Tampere, Turku, Oulu) in Finland, news coverage was good. TV 1 showed Helsinki demonstration in the main news cast 8.30 PM. Hilo: Roger Christie pakaloha"at"gte.net (808) 961-0488 http://www.thc-ministry.org 200 in '02. Houston: Dean Farrell http://houstonnorml.org or info"at"houstonnorml.org (281)752-9198. http://www.cultural-baggage.com c/o Dean Becker, 11215 Oak Spring, Houston, TX 77043 Total attendance was about 5 hundred in '02. Narc infiltrators mar event. Hull: Carl Wagner phone: +44 01482494789 5 Victoria Square, Ella Street, Hull HU5 3AL, U.K. A poor march in Hull, UK this year, but we had 1500 smokeybears in the park. Kansas City: mohemp"at"hotmail.com http://www.mohemp.org David 816-678-7447, 'its a beautiful day' 3918 Broadway, Kansas City MO. 64111... 816 931 6169. Elyse Max, 816-305-4564. MOHEMP, PO BOX 413681, Kansas City, MO 64141. May 8th to commence at high noon at JC Nichols fountain, Emmanuel Cleaver the II between Broadway and Main. Kingston: Paul Chang paul_chang"at"cwjamaica.com (876) 972-0817 Coalition for Ganja Law Reform, POBox 24, Laughlands, St Ann, Jamaica http://www.homeplanetearth.com March Rally Concert 10:00am Emancipation Park. Kristiansand: Andre Strand +0047 95 09 09 2 +0047 22 46 39 84 andre"at"normal.no post"at"normal.no OR Norsk Organisasjon for Reform av Marihuana Lovgivningen, Hjelmsgt. 3, 0355 Oslo 22 46 39 84 / 99 32 59 61 http://www.normal.no/mmm/2004 Lansing: Kathy Kennedy 517-628-3915 or e-mail: "kathy kennedy" prohibitionx"at"hotmail.com P.O. Box 17 Onondaga, MI 49264 http://web.archive.org/20000818214957/www.geocities.com/legalizemichigan/lansing.htm Certified ASL interpreters Las Vegas: Stoner Club c/o Kimberly B. greatquests"at"yahoo.com http://www.stonerclub.com Please contact me for ideas and more information. We are in the planning stages at this time Lebanon: stoner bob stoned_bob_666"at"yahoo.com (717)228-0368 or iron_maiden"at"thuglove.com (717)273-9402 Postal: 931 Guilford St, Lebanon, PA 17046 Walk down Cumberland street in a big group of pot heads smoking Leipzig: anarcho13"at"web.de Phone: 0341-2112022 (ask for Ben) or rolfdereinzigename"at"gmx.de, j–rg klepsch, simildenstr.12, 04277 Leipzig-Germany There will be a parade, followed by an open-air party. http://www.technohardbeat.net/pics02/42fk130402 Photos: http://gallery.marihemp.com/leipzig2004mmm Leon: (Mexico) alejandro garcia growleon"at"hotmail.com +(52)477-153-2297 http://www.amecamexico.org/ Event Location : Calzada de los Niños Heroes 15:00 hrs Lethbridge: Sarah at 331-2369 or thehopefulcanadian"at"hotmail.com Galt Gardens, Downtown Lethbridge 4PM Speech, then march from park to City Hall Levin: Kimberly Reserve from High Noon. levin"at"norml.org.nz http://www.norml.org.nz Lexington: Gatewood Gailbrath 859-259-1522 gatewood"at"mis.net Lima: John pot_master_lima_ohio"at"yahoo.com London: Festival: The 6th Annual march and festival to re-legalise cannabis has been postponed to Saturday 5th June 2004. Assemble Kennington Park 12 noon. http://www.thecannabisfestival.co.uk email: info"at"cannabisfestival.co.uk Shane 020 8671 5936. ~ 15,000 people in '03.. Los Angeles: 323 232 0935 or email sistersomayah"at"yahoo.com or marchonla"at"yahoo.com or queennegus"at"yahoo.com, or sisterhemp"at"aol.com The NIGRITIAN KIEF SOCIETY of Los Angeles, in conjunction with the CRESCENT ALLIANCE SELF HELP FOR SICKLE CELL and the HEMP MUSEUM U.S.A. are sponsoring the 6th annual Million Marijuana March Day Film & Arts Festival in Los Angeles on Juneteenth from noon to dusk. http://web.archive.org/20081010131703/www.geocities.com/sistersomayah Luzern: Sektion Luzern SHK, c/o Henry Serges, Bruchstrasse 48, 6003 Luzern, Email: luzern"at"hanf-koordination.ch http://www.hanf-koordination.ch Luxembourg: initiativ"at"act4cannabis.lu ~ Tel: 00352 26 53 08 95. Handbill action. Postal: LIFE 53, Val des Aulnes L-3811 Schifflange. http://www.act4cannabis.lu/http://www.cannabislegal.de/aktionen/mmm2004.htm#luxemburg Madrid: 8 May 2004: Rally of a Million Joints in Madrid, Spain. Organised by the Spanish movement for the liberation of cannabis, a big rally will take place in the centre of Madrid. mastertraxnews"at"yahoo.es ~ Maracaibo: venezuelanquaker"at"yahoo.com esperanzamaracaibo"at"yahoo.com (Venezuela). Meeting to plan next year's events Mexico City: Asociación Mexicana de Estudios sobre Cannabis Ph: +(52)55-5300-5774 / +(52)55-2166-6034 ameca"at"amecamexico.org gregorio_samsa"at"hotmail.com c/o Leopoldo Rivera Rivera, Amapola # 35, Jardines del Molinito, Naucalpan Estado de México, CP 53530. Or Ricardo Sala Ph: +(52)55-5256-0233 / +(52)55-5543-6043 ricardocosmo"at"hotmail.com ricardocosmo"at"yahoo.com Postal: Adolfo Prieto 1003, Col. del Valle, C.P. 03100, Mexico, D.F http://www.vivecondrogas.com, http://www.amecamexico.org, http://www.hemp.com.mx Almost 300 people in '02. Photos: http://gallery.marihemp.com/mexicocity2004mmm Milwaukee: Monique, 414-465-0930, Morlovechild"at"aol.com http://web.archive.org/20040605152849/hometown.aol.com/morlovechild Minneapolis: Grassroots Party or Chris Wright TCW"at"genesis-computer.com 612-522-5374, 952-920-5024. May 1st, High Noon at Loring Park. Music by Mister Sticky and Filthy Divine. March to Washburn - Fair Oaks Park at 4pm followed by NORML MN Benefit Concert at Urban Wildlife 8pm, music from Mister Sticky and the Kung Fu Hippies $5. http://www.tc.umn.edu/~norml/events.html Missoula: John Masterson, Montana NORML 406 542-8696. March starts at noon at Jacob's Island. ALong Clark Fork River, across Higgins Street Bridge and to the Court House. Gathering with drummers, fire dancers, music, free hemp treats, and bartering until 4:19- Spirited speakers and a moment of silence for those who are victims of the drug war. Montpelier: Rama Schneider vtmmm"at"ramabahama.net (802) 433-5441 address: 1614 Gilbert Road, Williamstown, VT 05679 http://www.ramabahama.net Several people handed out literature in '02. Montreal: Marc-Boris St. Maurice blocpot"at"blocpot.qc.ca or Hugo St-Onge 514-842-4900 Chez_Marijane (coffee shop) 74 Rachel St. East, Montreal, Quebec, Canada H2W 1C6 Moscow: http://www.4may.by.ru Contact - vital"at"drugpolicy.ru or goldyz"at"yandex.ru ~ For photos http://gallery.marihemp.com/moscow2004mmm Also go to For photos, reports, links and more: http://www.cannabisculture.com/forums/showflat.php?Number=849446 Napier: Marine Parade At the soundshell from High Noon to 4:20, with bands the Upliftas, the Noble Peasants, Dead Heroes Collective, Sneaky Weasel Gang, Elevation, Amygdala, Voodoo Butta, Department of Corruption, and Subhuman. hawkesbay"at"norml.org.nz http://www.norml.org.nz Nashville: "Howie & Marivuana Leinoff" marivuana"at"hotmail.com leinoff"at"weedmail.com (615)ACT-HIGH. http://www.marivuana.com http://www.punkenstein.com 150 marchers, no arrests; first TV coverage in '02. Newark: "Richard J. Schimelfenig" rschimel"at"temple.edu Delaware Cannabis Society, 63 Lawson Ave. Claymont, DE 19703 (302) 793-0716 New Orleans : Ashley Kennedy 504-524-7645 hemp.rox.com email: NewOrleansMarch"at"hotmail.com New Paltz: SUNY At New Paltz 845 257.2687 http://www.newpaltz.edu/norml http://www.nystatecan.org newpaltznorml"at"yahoo.com Sunday May 2nd Global March for Cannabis Liberation into Rock Against Racism 2pm - 11pm Newton: Davy Baughman Davyblues1"at"netscape.net 620-837-4496 New York City: Dana 212-677-7180 dana"at"cures-not-wars.org cnw"at"cures-not-wars.org http://www.cures-not-wars.org ~ May 1st, 2004 Mass March & Parade with Trance in the Park. Houston & Broadway 1pm. to Parade down to Battery Park 2-6pm. Arrest down to just 9 last year. Nicosia: Petros Evdokas petros"at"cyprus-org.net Cyprus IndyMedia and Oikologia magazine. Semi- underground gatherings will note the day. Nimbin: Max Stone of the Australian Cannabis Law Reform Movement" aclrm"at"nimbinaustralia.com ph: 61 0266 891842 http://www.nimbinaustralia.com/mardigrass2004 ~ http://www.nimbinaustralia.com/mardigrass2004/mmmmarch.html MardiGrass Opening Ceremony is in Peace Park at sunset on Friday, 30 April, The Hemp Olympix opens at 11am on Saturday, "Pot Psychosium" on cannabis and mental health Saturday 1 May from 12 noon. Big Protest March and Rally for Cannabis Law Reform at 1pm on Sunday. Harm reduction services by the Jungle Patrol, Community Safety Inc, and Australian Red Cross NSW's (ARC NSW) HOPE program. The following Australian web sites are collaborating to produce the "LIVE TO THE WORLD" component of the sixth Nimbin MMMMarch. http://www.nimbinmardigrass.com, http://www.BigBongMobile.com, http://www.nimbinhempbar.com, http://www.nimbinaustralia.com/aclrm, http://www.hempembassy.net, http://www.peacebus.com Ogden: Happy Gorder happy04202003"at"yahoo.com 801-603-4720 1065 Wall Ave (85A), Ogden, UT 84404 Orlando: Orange-can-owner"at"yahoogroups.com ~ 321-253-3673 is our state office number for Florida Cannabis Action Network. Osaka: Takao Bakuya (Cannabist) TEL/FAX: +81-3-3706-6885:info"at"cannabist.org http://www.cannabist.org/ May 5 Location: Oogimachi-Koen (Oogimachi, Kita-ku, Osaka) Oslo: Mariann: mariann"at"normal.no mmm"at"normal.no ~ Postal: NORMAL, Hjelmsgt 3, N0-0158 Oslo, Norway. ~ http://www.normal.no/mmm ~ MMM Forum: http://swecan.usmjparty.com/norcan/viewforum.php?f=39 ~ 3000+ participants. No arrests. Oulu: (Finland) eMail: vapaamieli"at"luukku.com Event on May 8th http://www.sky.org Paducah: Cher Ford-McCullough http://community-2.webtv.net/KYMMM2003/KentuckyMillion/Postal: 65 Cabin Lane, Gilbertsvile, Ky. 42044 or Brian kymmm2003"at"webtv.net (270) 362-8186 Speakers include alex whiteplume, craig lee & the ky hemp museum and library, professor kathy lyons, cher ford-mccullough, jean marlowe, kay lee, the real fat freddy, marijuana man aka reverend roland a duby, randy cheatham Paris: FARId GHEHIOUECHE farid"at"no-log.org 00 33 (0)6 148 156 79 ; http://www.encod.org CAM-RD 9, passage Dagorno 75020 PARIS. The French GMfCL will be on May 8th, as ENCOD (European NGO council on Drugs policy) is calling for action from May 1st until may 8th Everyone and every groups are welcome to organize their local events in order to increase the pressure for cannabis liberation around the world. Parkersburg: "Cindy Wimer" indianbud"at"wirefire.com "Mountaineers for Medical Marijuana" 304-428-1726. P.O. Box 1151, Parkersburg, WV 26101 Peoria: Richard J. Rawlings RichRawlings"at"ilmjp.com Voice and Fax: 309-633-1023 US Marijuana Party of Illinois 1022 Collins Ct., Bartonville, Illinois 61607-1714 http://www.ilmjp.com/mmm Philadelphia: Emily Petry Phillymmm"at"yahoo.com 215 238 8949 or "chuck palmer" chuckp"at"CritPath.Org Meeting at 10th and South at 4pm and taking off at 4:20 for a march down South~~all participants are encouraged to wear costumes and colorful clothing and to make signs and puppets expressing their love for marijuana, hemp and all its possibilities!! Phoenix: 602-200-9461 Conscience Credence Cannabis Committee POB 86112, Phoenix, AZ 85080-6112 donovan criss doncriss"at"yahoo.com 1635 w. grovers av. phoenix,az 85023 or rex 602-618-4521 2222 w beardsly rd #1119 phoenix,az 85027 Rally "at" Encanto park Pilsen: http://www.exist.cz "pavla kozakova" exist"at"post.cz 200 people and one sound system in central park in '02. No arrests. Portland: Cindi Ellen O'Connor cindieo"at"prexar.com RR1 Box 1090, Starks, Maine 04911 Portland: 503.239.6110 http://www.ornorml.org 2004 MMM Organizing Committee, c/o Oregon NORML, PO Box 16057, Portland, Or 97292 Madeline Martinez: yerbanena"at"hotmail.com Steven M. Cooper: OrNorml.Secretary"at"comcast.com Photos: http://gallery.marihemp.com/portland2004mmm Potsdam: chillout"at"potsdam.de, Tel. 0331-7405540, http://www.chillout-pdm.de/ All-day hemp event. Poznan, Poland. 2005 photos and info: http://www.vienna2004.org/mmm Prague: Michael "xChaos" Polak xchaos"at"legalizace.cz mmmteam"at"legalizace.cz +420 603872631 Tibor Stuchlik +420 602178012 Obcanske Sdruzeni za Legalni Konopi, Opletalova 19, Praha 1, Czech Republic Civil Association for Legal Cannabis (OSLiK) managed to officially rent public area to summon annual MMM rally on Letenska plain - largest public space near center of Prague. Starts 14.00. http://www.legalizace.cz Raleigh-Durham: Bryan T. Moore btm42"at"hotmail.com 124 S. Applewood Ct., Rocky Mount NC 27803 phone (919) 816-0609 or Chris Harris (919)368-5913 or "Jeff Badalucco" nc_ca"at"hotmail.com 919-247-2644 238 124 S. Applewood Ct., Rocky Mount NC 27803 Raleigh NC MMM will be held at the Capitol Building from 4:20 pm on Saturday May 3rd. March, Speeches, Free Concert. http://www.cannabisnc.org Rapid City: Bob Newland newland"at"rapidcity.com 605-255-4032 website: http://www.sodaknorml.org/ 300 marchers in '02. Recife: (State of Pernambuco - northeast of Brazil). May 1. Academic event where cannabis legalization is gonna be discussed. associpernambuco"at"bol.com.br Regina, Saskatchewan, Canada. 4th Annual Regina Cannabis Jam. Saturday May 1, 2004, around 2 pm, Victoria Park. Reno: Michelle 775-287-1594 toots_77"at"sbcglobal.net Richmond: "Roy B. Scherer" rscherer"at"richmond.infi.net (804)355-7612 or S.L. Barker (RCHO) shatteredexistence"at"earthlink.net Monroe Park Rio de Janeiro: +55 21 2240 4377 mmm2005rio"at"yahoo.com.br or Luiz luiz"at"psicotropicus.org ~ March in Ipanema, Sunday May 2nd by the Pacifistic Movement for Cannabis Legalization. Photos, video, reports, links: http://gallery.marihemp.com/rio_de_janeiro2004mmm Roanoke: "Marty" no1zever"at"cox.net 540-776-4201 Rockford: Jim Bingenheimer 815-544-3925 Rome: INFO LINE: 0039 3393393589 Mefisto gica"at"inventati.org On May 2° we are holding a no-oil march starting from Gianicolo hill and crossing the heart of old Rome (Trastevere, Campo de'Fiori...), as we do every first Sunday monthly since last year, to end at Bocca della Verità/Circo Massimo with a free concert and various performances. http://www.antiproibizionisti.it/notizia.asp?n=2404 Rosario, Argentina: Saturday, May 8. Argentina Harm Reduction Association. http://www.infoarda.org.ar ~ http://www.arda.iwarp.com ~ Asociacion de Reduccion de Danos de la Argentina (ARDA), arda"at"fibertel.com.ar ~ Presidente: Dra. Silvia Inchaurraga sinchaur"at"agatha.unr.edu.ar (54-341) 420-1291. ~ Secretario General: Lic. Gustavo Hurtado ghurtado"at"fibertel.com.ar (54-11)15-5389-0266. 4000 to 6000 people! One of largest MMM 2004 events worldwide! http://www.vienna2004.org/mmm Photos. Rostock:. Tel: 0381 4920016. Contact: Info"at"rostocker-hanffest.de ~ http://www.rostocker-hanffest.de ~ Cooperation of 'solid Rostock and the association for drug politics e.V. Mecklenburg-Western Pomerania (Verein für Drogenpolitik e.V. Mecklenburg-Vorpommern). Hemp info meeting at the university. May 9, 2004 from 14:00 to 18:00. http://www.drogenpolitik.org/termine/termine_61.html http://www.cannabislegal.de/aktionen/mmm2004.htm#rostock Sacramento: May 22 (cancelled due to new prohibitive state-imposed insurance fees). 12:00PM to 6:00PM. South Steps of State Capital. Kevin Burger or Jolie Perea at 1 (877) 806-7058 or by email kevin"at"camedpot.com or jolie"at"camedpot.com ~ Mark C. Alire mediacoordinater"at"camedpot.com ~ Brian brian"at"camedpot.com 877 806-7058. 3337 Feltham Way, Sacramento, CA. 95827. http://www.camedpot.com http://www.californiacannabiscooperative.org We welcome all patients, sponsors, advocates, the general public, owners/operators/staff of: cooperatives, care givers, and dispensaries to join us. Volunteers needed. Salt Lake City: Ben Valdez 801-304-0303 hempower"at"aros.net http://www.utahmmj.org OR brettslc"at"att.net Brett Fullmer, 4862 W. Elaine Dr, West Valley City, UT 84120-4513 San Diego: Donna Lee (619) 223-1050 cannabiswoman2002"at"yahoo.com http://www.cannabisfreedom.org Approximately 50-75 attendees. NO POLICE! NO PROBLEMS! San Francisco: Hemp Evolution/Clark Sullivan http://hempevolution.org (415) 724-5081 "freeman sullivan" webmaster"at"hempevolution.org Special Guest Loretta Nall http://www.hempevolution.org/cannabis_freedom_day/2004/tables/form.htm San Juan: Alejandro "Zen" Otero hempwierdzenie"at"yahoo.com postal: 425 carr. 693 PMB 130 Dorado PR 00646-4802 Tel# 787-345-9036 Also: http://www.Earthdance.org earthdancepuertorico"at"burningclone.com San Marcos: hemptown_rock"at"sanmarcos.net 512-396-0580 http://web.archive.org/20040309225943/www.geocities.com/thehempstore/index.html c/o Rose Phillips, 232 N. LBJ, San Marcos, TX 78666 Santiago: Colectivo Zona de Synthesis qnodecaiga2003"at"yahoo.es http://www.zs.cl We support the anti-prohibitionism proposal and the legalization of every drug, starting with marijuana. São Paulo: Victor maolvni"at"bol.com.br 30620225 rua tirica 345 Cabeca: podiscreuza"at"zipmail.com.br : 35678903: rua japao 876 maolvni"at"bol.com.br; or more recently: leosanoki"at"hotmail.com or rodrigoheron"at"hotmail.com Sapporo: Takao Bakuya (Cannabist) TEL/FAX: +81-3-3706-6885 info"at"cannabist.org http://www.cannabist.org/ May 9 Location: TBA Savannah: Kellie Gasink metrogpcc"at"lycos.com 912-341-0307. 3 pm, Grayson Stadium in conjunction with Mayday rally. South Bend: Eric 574-233-1334 or Jay Statzer jstatzer"at"qtm.net Sat May 1, Seitz Park, Jefferson Ave bridge at the St. Joe River Noon - 4:20pm Drum Circle and Rainbow Farm Memorial Rally Springfield: Joe Setzer (417) 877-6832 theosopher420"at"yahoo.com 137 Hackberry Lane, Seymour, MO 65746 The march will begin on the Springfield Square at 4:20 sharp, and will take approximately 1 hour (allowing time for dawdling). Spokane: Darren McCrea 509-998-3405 president"at"rcannabisclub.org 4807 N. Adams, Spokane, WA 99205 http://www.SpoCannabis.com St. Louis: 314-567-8522 or St. Louis Area NORML, PO Box 220243, St. Louis, MO 63122. http://www.gstlnorml.org 600 marched to the Arch for cannabis reform. Stavanger: Helena Moe Hoines helena"at"normal.no NORMAL, Hjelmsgt 3, N0-0158 Oslo, Norway http://www.normal.no/mmm/2004 Stockholm: info"at"normal.nu Svenska NORMAL http://www.normal.nu Rally 2004-05-01 Time: 16.00 Venue: Hötorget Speakers and sound systems booked but not confirmed yet. We've got a license for public gathering from the local authorities. Photos: http://gallery.marihemp.com/stockholm2004mmm Sturgeon Falls: Reverend Michael Ethier 705 753-3162/753-5297 maryhuanamike"at"hotmail.com ..c/o Tree of Life Mission,15 Morrisson Court, Sturgeon Falls, Ontario, Canada P2B 3G3 Sturgeon Falls Exhibition Field 1 pm to 5 pm Speakers on medical and sacramental use of cannabis Music, DJ's. compacannaclub"at"hotmail.com Sudbury, Ontario, Canada: krimminal"at"hotmail.com http://www.foundlocally.com/Sudbury/Travel/Nearby.htm Tallahassee: Superwoman00420"at"aol.com for Student NORML Tampa:. Anthony Lorenzo. Hillsborough-can-owner"at"yahoogroups.com ~ 321-253-3673 is our state office number for Florida Cannabis Action Network. or Kelly 813-389-8941 Meet in front of DEA office, 4950 W Kennedy Blvd, Tampa FL 33609. http://www.flcan.org Tel Aviv: Boaz Wachtel—wachtel"at"shani.net Tel:972-54-573679 http://www.ale-yarok.org.il PO Box 2983, Even Yehuda, 40500 Israel—4,000 participants in '02. Thunder Bay: Doug Thompson docclone"at"norlink.net 807-475-7436 or Kevin Larson tbaydoc"at"hotmail.com (807)475-8210. March is at 1 p.m. Waverly Park. Rally 2 : 20 p.m. Waverly Park Tokyo: Takao Bakuya (Cannabist) info"at"cannabist.org +81-3-3706-6885 http://www.cannabist.org 1,200 participants in '03. Toronto: org name: the Green Directory Frank: 416-915-1881 website: http://www.cannabisclub.ca Alternative: Larry Duprey (416)540-7829 fax(416)242-2635 or Toronto Area Association /Marijuana Party of Canada, 132 Dundas St. East, Toronto, On M5B 1E2 (416)367-3459 event details: Saturday only -Noon -7pm - North Park Behind the Legislature University & Wellesly (Museum subway stn). 7,000+ ppl with no police problems 5 years in a row. music, entertainment, hemp market place, hemp garment show, with parade at 2pm, heaps of fun in a nice park. Photos: http://gallery.marihemp.com/toronto2004mmm Traverse City: Melody Karr fiddlefoot420"at"hotmail.com (231)885-2993 PO Box 524 Mesick, MI 49668. or 10954 Birch Road Mesick MI 49668. http://web.archive.org/20020612145918/www.geocities.com/legalizemichigan/traversecity.htm Saturday May 1, 2004 Gather at 2 p.m in front of the Chamber of Commerce 202 East Grand View Parkway Traverse City, MI March at 2:30PM, Rally at Shimmers 3:30 to 7:30. Trondheim: Jørgen: jorgen"at"normal.no Postal: NORMAL, Hjelmsgt 3, N0-0355 Oslo, Norway. 200 participants in '02. http://www.normal.no/mmm/2004 Tucson: mary mackenzie mmackenzie2"at"juno.com (520)323-2947 or 3400 east speedway, #118, tucson, Arizona 85716 We are going for Saturday, May 1st—Meet "at" NE corner of Mountain and Speedway Blvd 1pm - March at 2pm Bob Bushkin, Esq., Libertarian and Hemp Expert will speak before the march, between 1pm and 2pm in the courtyard of the AME Building. Others to be announced Tupelo: Anita T. Mayfield. 662-963-0775. nita420"at"bellsouth.net ~ May 1st at the Lee County Courthouse square between 2-6 pm with a march at 4:20 pm. Bring signs. Will have refreshments, varied guest speakers, merchandise and musicians. No illegal substances allowed. Turku: Vihreet Pantterit http://www.vihreetpantterit.org info"at"vihreetpantterit.org Will be doing their event May 8th. "Stop the cannabis arrests! Stop the lies! Free the medicine! Legalize homegrowing!". Upper Lake, Ca.: Linda & Eddy Lepp"linda senti" lisenti"at"home.com 707-275-8879. Several hundred showed up, 140 new patients signed up. in "03. Vancouver: Christina Racki 604-684-7076 or David Malmo-Levine davidml"at"telus.net BC Marijuana Party Bookstore and Internet Broadcasting Center, 307 West Hastings V6B 1H6 Tel. 604 682-1172 http://www.cannabisculture.com Starts 1st of May, 2PM, Art Gallery (Georgia & Howe) - March at 2:30PM, we will March down to Hedy Fry's office (1030 Denman St) and chalk up her sidewalk with "we don't need forced treatment, thanks anyway Hedy!" Then, on to English Bay where we will set up the first Open-Air Marijuana Marketplace outside of Christiania. Marching band provided. Prizes for best sign, costume and plant! Photos: http://gallery.marihemp.com/vancouver2004mmm Visalia: Jeff Nunez njeffsun"at"sbcglobal.net or DC 209-357-2154 http://www.budlife420.com Event is May 2. Warsaw: Artur Radosz, Regional Coordinator ENCOD/Kanaba.info, e-mail: artur"at" kanaba.info ~ tel. +48 695 550 496. Million Marijuana March, Saturday, May 1st. Kanaba, together with the European NGO Council on Drug Policy (ENCOD) and the international coalition ICN will take part in actions called The Alternative Economic Summit, by organizing a session dedicated to European drug policy reform, on Friday, April 30th. http://kanaba.info http://hyperreal.info/wiki/go.to/see/Solstice%202004 Washington, D.C.: Toni Keane MMM_DCA"at"hotmail.com http://web.archive.org/20030608125811/violate_wave.tripod.com/MMM.html or John Pylka fjhc"at"hotmail.com This year's event will be on Saturday May 1st. We are starting planning now so if you want to help organize for the 2004 march, contribute items or funds, help with publicity or even just help with permits and location, e-mail me. Wellington: Aro Valley Park High Noon to 4:20 with DJs Jules, Gee and Shaun Lane with more acts to be confirmed, plus guest speakers, stalls, games and more. An after party will be announced on the day. wellington"at"norml.org.nz http://www.norml.org.nz Wichita: Debby Moore, CEOHemp Industries of Kansas 2742 E. 2nd Wichita, Kansas, 67214 (316) 681 1743 debby"at"hempforus.com; or c.a. riley, Kansas NORML 316.685.7869 ksnorml"at"ksnorml.org http://www.ksnorml.org Last year about thirty people met and marched through downtown Wichita. I will plan a cookout with speakers, but will certainly discourage any smoking of the herb cannabis. Wilmington: "Richard J. Schimelfenig" rschimel"at"temple.edu Delaware Cannabis Society, 63 Lawson Ave. Claymont, DE 19703 (302) 793-0716 Yuba City: Darren Courtney yuba_sutter_mmm"at"yahoo.co 530-864-2964 The march will start at Noon, in Marysville (Yuba County side) at the Vietnam Vets Memorial, which will move across the Feather River on the ped walk way, which passes by the Sutter Co. Courthouse. The march will continue down B Street to the Fountain at the Yuba City Town Center (Sutter County side). At the fountain, we will wrap up with testimonies, music (pending: contacting city on this), networking, sharing and caring. Zurich: Sektion Zurich SHK, Glattalstr. 138, 8052 Zurich, Phone: +41 43 299 94 11, Fax +41 43 299 92 12, Email: buero"at"shk-zh.ch Barbecue-Party in the Culture Centre in Seebach/Zurich Categories ''Return to top. Category:2004 Global Marijuana March Category:Detailed Global Marijuana March city lists